LO QUE NUNCA DIJE
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: LOS SLYTHERIN NO SON VALIENTES, ESO ES PARA LOS GRYFFINDOR, PERO EL TENDRA QUE CONVERTIRSE EN UNO, ANTES DE QUE SEA MUY TARDE...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigas... nuevamente por aqui con otro proyecto... se me vino a la cabeza y aqui esta... va a ser un fic cortito, de no mas de siete caps... espero os guste...

Besos a mis hermanas... las extraño y las adoro...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**EL IMPACTO**

Se paró en seco en cuanto vio la noticia publicada en "L´Informatore", el diario italiano que le llevaba la lechuza a diario.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo. Se quedó observando fijamente el diario, clavando la mirada en la fotografía mágica que se encontraba plasmada en el mismo. No podía creerlo, le parecía una burda broma del destino, pero tenía la prueba entre sus manos y no podía menos que escuchar a su frío y racional cerebro, que le decía que era verdad.

Escuchó una voz proveniente de la habitación. Elisabetta había salido del baño, y ahora le llamaba. Su dulce voz no le produjo el mismo sentimiento de antes, seguramente continuaba pasmado por lo que acababa de leer. Invocó su varita y su abrigo y salió sin decir nada. La puerta del departamento se cerró justo cuando Elisabetta, su amante, salió a su encuentro, decidida a preguntarle donde cenarían esa noche.

Se quedo de pie en medio de la sala, con la palabra en la boca, y un vestido en cada mano, preguntándose a dónde habría salido Blaise tan apurado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se desapareció rumbo a la Mansión Zabini, esperando que su madre y su nuevo esposo no se encontraran en ella, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos. Para su suerte, el elfo que acudió ante su presencia le aseguró que su madre y Cesare Napoli, su nuevo esposo, se encontraban de viaje en las Bahamas.

Blaise rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero agradeciendo al mismo tiempo su buena suerte. Caminó hacia el despacho, y arrojando un puñado de polvos flú, enterró la cabeza en la chimenea, a fin de hablar con Theodore.

Theodore Nott suspiró cansado, y mientras se ponía de pie, profundamente intrigado por los ruidos provenientes de la chimenea, se preguntó quien sería el que importunaba sus momentos de descanso. Se sorprendió cuando la cabeza de Zabini se asomó por entre las llamas.

-Nott, abre la chimenea-

-Buenas noches para ti también, Zabini-

Blaise asintió, mientras se acomodaba mejor. Theodore hizo unos simples movimientos con su varita, y mientras esperaba a que Blaise saliera de la chimenea, se arrimo al bar de su despacho y sirvió un par de vasos de Whiskey de Fuego. Blaise apareció en medio de una nube de hollín verde, sacudiéndose el fino abrigo oscuro, igual de vanidoso que siempre.

Theodore le alcanzó el vaso de Whiskey, y haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento, el mismo se sentó en su sillón favorito, frente al amplio escritorio oscuro.

-¿Y bien, que te trae a mi humilde hogar a estas horas intempestivas?-preguntó el castaño.

Blaise dio un trago a su vaso, mientras hacía una mueca burlona. Nott Manor era todo menos humilde. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y preguntó a bocajarro:

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?-

Theodore lo miró sin ocultar que sabía a que se refería. Dio unas cuantas vueltas al turbio líquido dentro de su vaso, dando un largo trago. Después de algunos segundos, finalmente contesto.

-Bueno, desde hace algún tiempo…-

-¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?-

-Tal vez si quisieras contestar las cartas y asistir cuando se te invita a algún evento…-dijo sarcástico.

Blaise cabeceó afirmativamente. Era cierto que había mantenido el mínimo de contacto con sus amigos después de la guerra, siendo Theodore el único que sabía donde vivía y a lo que se dedicaba, aunque por mera casualidad. Había querido enterrar el pasado en lo más profundo de su mente, para ver si lograba olvidar el horror de la guerra, y su amor no correspondido.

No había asistido a la boda de Theodore, ni a la de Daphne. Ni siquiera había respondido las invitaciones a los cumpleaños, ni las notas de felicitaciones por el suyo, o por las fiestas navideñas. Se había aislado del mundo mágico lo mejor posible, pero aún así, había conseguido seguir informado con algo tan mundano como el diario, aunque nunca El Profeta.

No quiso pensar en todos los cumpleaños, bodas, compromisos y fiestas decembrinas que se perdió, pues no quería recordar ese tiempo en el que había logrado quedarse suspendido. Lo único que le seguía recordando su vida pasada se encontraba dentro de su pecho, bien guardado bajo montañas de cinismo y orgullo absurdo. Pero a veces ni eso lograba hacer que sus recuerdos remitieran.

Porque ni un solo instante durante esos diez años dejó de pensar en ella.

Tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, mientras apuraba el resto de su trago. Dejó el vaso en una mesita cercana y observó fijamente a Theodore antes de hablar.

-¿Y Draco?-

-Draco… en su luna de miel supongo, feliz con la pequeña Greengrass… si la recuerdas ¿Verdad?-

Zabini apretó los puños, él hubiera creído que…

-Yo creí que ellos dos…-

-Vamos, Zabinni, no busques pretextos, todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba enamorada… y no precisamente de Malfoy. Si, no niego que cuando mas joven estaba obsesionada con él, pero te recuerdo que después de un tiempo ambos dijeron ser solo amigos…-

-Pero ella seguía enamorada de él…-

-Si tú lo quieres ver de ese modo…-

Blaise lo observó pensativo. No tenía caso negarlo, dentro de él sabía que ella ya no estaba más enamorada de Draco, siempre lo supo, pero su estúpido orgullo, no le había permitido ser el premio de consolación. Como si nunca hubiera deseado ser aunque sea eso.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó de improviso.

-Dentro de un par de meses-

Sus hombros cayeron, mientras un semblante decaído cruzaba fugazmente su rostro. Theodore no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad para picar su orgullo herido.

-La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Daphne… por supuesto que estas invitado…-dijo como si nada- nos vamos a reunir _todos_…-dijo.

Blaise escuchó la palabra justa, y mientras se ponía de pie, asintió lentamente, confirmando su asistencia. Caminó hacia la chimenea, y antes de arrojar los polvos para desaparecerse rumbo a la mansión, observó atentamente a Theodore.

-Nos veremos-dijo, y desapareció en medio de una nube de hollín verde.

Theodore suspiró, sintiendose repentinamente revitalizado. Eso no se lo perdería por nada. Se detuvo durante algunos segundos, pensando si no era mejor prevenirla, no fuera que se llevara un trago amargo, pero unos ruidos en la puerta del despacho lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Theodore? ¿Ya se fue Zabini?-

Theodore observó a su esposa fijamente. El largo y rubio cabello le caía en delicadas ondas alrededor de su cuerpo, mismo que llevaba enfundado en semi transparente camisón, que si bien le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, poco lograba ocultar sus definidas curvas. Sintió su miembro endurecerse debajo de sus pantalones, y con un gesto decidido caminó hacia ella.

-Si-fue todo lo que logró articular antes de tomar a su esposa en brazos, y comenzar a comerle los labios a besos.

Después de varios segundos de intensos roces y apasionados gemidos, se separaron para tomar un poco del ya tan necesitado oxígeno.

-No creo que a Pansy le haga mucha gracia-dijo Luna, observando a su marido con los brillantes y saltones ojos empañados de deseo.

-El sabrá apañárselas-dijo Theodore, para a continuación alzar a su esposa en brazos, e iniciar el camino hasta su habitación…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy se observó al espejo, mientras Madame Rachelle terminaba de acomodar el dobladillo de su vestido. Acaricio la tela con sus manos, mientras escuchaba el tafetán de Florencia crujir bajo sus dedos. Sonrió melancólicamente, clavando sus azules ojos en el pequeño que la observaba como si fuera un ángel.

Theodore Ian Nott-Lovegood, a sus tiernos siete años, era ya todo un caballerito. Había sido designado para la importante misión de ser el paje que llevara las argollas para el matrimonio de su tía Pansy con… ese. Theodore hijo tenía un sentido de observación muy desarrollado, y aún no terminaba de gustarle el hombre con el que iba a casarse su tía.

Frunció el ceño, enfurruñado, cuando su madre hizo el amago de cambiarle por tercera vez el corbatín del traje, buscando que combinara con éste y la hermosa túnica azul marino bordada con hilo de plata, que su Tía se había empeñado en que usara para la ocasión. Y aunque al principio se había negado, había terminado por aceptar, puesto que ella, sutil y astuta como una Slytherin, había sabido convencerle.

Theodore observó nuevamente su figura en el espejo, alzando una fina ceja castaña, evaluando el resultado de la combinación de prendas. Pansy lo miraba sonriente, orgullosa porque su sobrinito era ya todo un caballero, y estaba bien segura de que sería un perfecto Slytherin. Observó el semblante orgulloso de Luna, y se preguntó no por primera vez, cómo una ex Ravenclaw, miembro de la Segunda Orden del Fénix, amiga del Niño que vivió y venció, se había terminado casando con un ex Slytherin, ex mortífago e hijo de mortífago.

Suspiró quedamente, dándose la vuelta hacia el amplio ventanal que se encontraba frente a ella. Durante la media hora que llevaba de pie sobre el escabel, permitiendo que Madame Rachelle terminara con el vestido, varias personas se había asomado a contemplarla, admirados por su porte y belleza, inflando aún más su ego.

Pero cuando volteó hacia el amplio ventanal, se petrificó.

Porque quien la miraba del otro lado, quien parecía comérsela con los ojos, no era otro que aquél a quien durante tantos años había esperado, aquél a quien nunca le había importado, puesto que a pesar de tantas cartas que había mandado, las mismas que se habían quedado sin respuesta, nunca regresó por ella.

Blaise Zabini la miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera creer que fuera ella. Pansy sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, tratando de salir de su estupor, recordando quien era ella, y que era lo que hacía en esos momentos. Levantó la cabeza, orgullosa y altiva como toda Slytherin que era, arqueando una ceja con soberbia.

Y entonces la serpiente enseño los colmillos y se preparó para atacar…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigas... otro cap... espero les guste...besitos...

Besos a mis hermanas... las extraño y las adoro... de veritas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**¿Y QUE ESPERABAS?**

-Zabini, no te esperábamos-dijo Luna.

Blaise le sonrió con amabilidad, aunque sin apartar su mirada de Pansy, quien lo observaba impasible, con la cara de poker firmemente colocada en su pálido rostro. Aunque por dentro estaba bullendo de ira, por fuera tenía un semblante frío e indiferente, y sus ojos se habían convertido en dos pedazos de hielo azulados.

-Vine para el cumpleaños de Daphne… ¿Y Theodore?-

-El está…-

-Theodore Ian Nott, mucho gusto-dijo el pequeño Theo, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Mucho gusto-sonrió Zabini, estrechando la pequeña y pálida mano del niño entre la suya enorme y morena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Pansy, con la voz extrañamente baja y serena.

Blaise enarcó una ceja. Se había esperado cualquier otra reacción de su parte, pero esa frialdad y serenidad que estaba mostrando se le hacía demasiado extraña. Pansy nunca había sido una persona discreta, cuando quería conocer algo demandaba y exigía, siempre con una voz de mando y a veces, a gritos.

Pero nunca así, como si… no le importara.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero la ignoró cuando un hombre extrañamente familiar se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura, la bajo del escabel.

-¡Adrian! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola querida, se suponía que tendría que ser una sorpresa-

-No puedes estar aquí, es de mala suerte…-

-¡Tonterías! Yo no creo en eso, además… ¿Cómo iba a perderme semejante imagen? ¡Ni loco!-dijo, estrechándola contra si y robándole un beso.

Pansy se sonrojó pero le respondió, después de todo, ella no tenia la culpa de que Zabini estuviera ahí, frente a ellos, si por ella fuera, nunca mas lo volvería a ver. Un carraspeo incómodo los interrumpió.

-Disculpen… ¿Te conozco?-dijo al moreno.

-Creo que si-

-¿Zabini, cierto?-

-Si, tanto…- pero antes de que terminara la frase, Adrian le había propinado un certero golpe en la mandíbula, mandándolo al suelo.

Blaise lo observó desde su lugar en el suelo, deteniendo con sus manos el torrente de sangre que emanaba de sus labios, clavando sus fúricos ojos azules en los verdes del chico. Pansy, de pie a un costado de su prometido, lo miraba impasible. Zabini escupió la sangre, mientras las asistentes de Madame Rachelle le ayudaban a levantarse, y le ofrecían un pañuelo para que se limpiase el rostro.

Detrás de su madre, Theodore hijo no perdía detalle, y aunque no le gustaba para nada el hombre que se iba a convertir en su "tío", definitivamente tenia que reconocer que el golpe había sido muy bien dado.

-No se como tienes el descaro de venir aquí… pero no te acerques a Pansy ni a Max, ¿oíste?- siseo Adrian con furia.

-¿Max? ¿Quién es Max?-

Adrian se puso pálido, a su lado, Pansy sintió como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas, su piel adquiriendo el mismo tono pálido del vestido. Quiso que la tierra se la tragara, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los verdes de su prometido, quien la miraba con una profunda disculpa pintada en los mismos. Se había dado cuenta de que acababa de cometer un terrible error, y de inmediato se dispuso a enmendarlo.

-Nadie. No te interesa. ¡Aléjate de nosotros!-

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-¡Al fin los encuentro! Adrian… ¡Zabini! ¿Que te paso?-

Theodore corrió al encuentro de su padre, tomándole la mano y adelantándole hasta donde se encontraba su madre. Theodore padre observó la escena con un muy bien disimulado nerviosismo. Después de todo, el sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería.

-Llévatelo Theo-dijo Pansy, haciendo gala de una gélida calma nunca antes vista.

-Ven, vamonos-dijo el castaño, tomando de un hombro al moreno, empujándolo levemente hacia la salida.

Caminaron durante varios minutos, completamente en silencio. Zabini sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, no por el golpe, pues el Pucey pegaba como niña, sino por las reacciones que habían tenido él y Pansy en cuanto nombraron a un tal Max. Se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Theodore lo observara curioso, y le soltó a bocajarro:

-¿Quién es Max?-

Theodore suspiró. Sabía que eso también vendría, solamente contaba con que el moreno no lo supiera hasta que la propia Pansy tuviera que decírselo. Finalmente, y recordando su amistad de años, le indicó que lo siguiera hasta las Tres Escobas. Ya dentro, pidieron un par de vasos de Whiskey de Fuego, mientras se acomodaban en unos de los privados. Ante la mirada de circunstancias de Blaise, y después de que les hubieran servido, Theodore comenzó a hablar, no sin antes darle un largo trago a su bebida, buscando un poco de valor.

-Después del pacto que hicimos, de que pasara lo que pasara saldríamos del país en cuanto la guerra hubiera estallado, no todos tuvimos la buena fortuna de escapar. Algunos, como Draco, Pansy y yo, desafortunadamente tuvimos que quedarnos por… circunstancias familiares-hizo una pausa, dándole un trago a su bebida- tratamos de comunicarnos con los que si lo lograron, de buscarlos para hacerles saber que no habíamos podido escapar, que necesitábamos su ayuda, pero ninguno respondió…-

"Con el tiempo supimos que todo contacto con el exterior había sido vedado por el Lord. No había lechuza, traslador o red que no estuviera vigilada constantemente, y hasta aparecerse estaba vigilado en extremo. Con algún hechizo oscuro apresó al mundo mágico inglés en una especie de caja de cristal, donde nadie podía salir ni entrar. Mientras todo eso pasaba, nos enteramos de una verdad que cambió nuestra historia. Ya para este tiempo, la vida se había convertido en una pesadilla de la cual ansiábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas escapar. Algunos lograron hacerlo, terminando con sus vidas, otros, los más fuertes, nos unimos más y nos dimos ánimos para continuar sin volvernos locos. Finalmente, Potter termino con el Lord y todos los que sobrevivimos fuimos a parar al Ministerio, esperando ser juzgados por el Wizengamot que apenas se estaba formando de nuevo."

Theodore dejó de hablar por un momento, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Blaise, quien lo miraba sin comprender. Suspiró con lentitud, dándose valor para continuar hablando.

-Lo que descubrimos, en el tiempo que nos llevó darnos cuenta de que tú nunca te enterarías de lo que nos pasaba, fue que Pansy… estaba embarazada-

Dio un trago a su Whiskey, esperando que el moreno encontrara la verdad oculta en sus palabras, pero Zabini solamente lo observo atentamente, completamente perdido. Theodore suspiró nuevamente y se preparo para soltar toda la verdad.

-Pansy estaba embarazada cuando nos llego el momento de escapar, pero debido a los acontecimientos que nos impidieron huir a todos, tuvo que quedarse en Inglaterra. Después de decírnoslo, buscamos infructuosamente la forma de comunicarnos con alguien en el exterior, alguien que te hiciera saber que era urgente que regresaras, pero como ya dije, nadie supo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que todo había terminado. Fueron meses muy difíciles, arriesgamos nuestras vidas para salvar la de Pansy y su bebé, pero nuestros esfuerzos rindieron frutos y el chico se logró-

"Nació una fría mañana de marzo, semanas antes del final de la guerra. Draco y yo nos convertimos en sus padrinos. Después de la guerra, el Wizengamot nos juzgo, algunos duramente, como a mi padre, los Crabbe y el Señor Goyle, y otros, como los Malfoy, Pansy y yo, solamente tuvimos sentencias menores, que incluían desde arrestos domiciliarios por varios años, hasta el exilio para toda la vida. Debo decir que nos fue bien, mi padre murió dos meses después de que lo mandaron a Azkaban, no pudo soportar el regresar nuevamente y se suicidó, dos días antes de que le dieran el beso."

"Poco a poco la vida fue encauzándose nuevamente, Pansy y su bebé salieron adelante con nuestro apoyo, y a pesar de que la gente nos ve como apestados y cada dos por tres quieren matarnos, al menos ya no es como antes que no podíamos asomar la nariz para respirar. Pansy fue muy valiente, pues el estigma de una madre soltera en una sociedad como la nuestra es bastante difícil, aunado a ser una ex mortífaga. Ha reaccionado bien, tiene una buena vida y ahora va a convertirse en una respetada mujer casada, y su hijo, en un chico hijo de una familia sangre pura bien nacida"

-Porque… ¿Por qué no me esperó?-dijo Zabini, la cabeza aún dándole vueltas.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí lo hizo! Te espero ocho años… te buscó por carta, con amigos, pero no es tan fácil para ella… no puede salir de Inglaterra con tanta facilidad como antes… y tu nunca quisiste regresar… no quisiste saber nada mas de nosotros…-

-¡Pudiste haberme dicho algo cuando nos reencontramos!-

-Pude… pero no quise-se encogió de hombros- no era yo quien tenia que hacerlo… además, si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que no querías saber nada del pasado…-

-Si… pero por que yo creía que ella no había querido saber nada más de mí…-

-Malos entendidos…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Theodore degustó una vez mas su vaso de Whiskey, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en el semblante apagado de su amigo. De improviso, el rostro moreno se iluminó con un pensamiento, y Theodore supo que finalmente Blaise había encontrado la pregunta correcta.

-¿Quién es el padre del hijo de Pansy?-preguntó casi con temor.

Theodore lo observó durante interminables segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió con lentitud. Blaise sintió el corazón palpitarle rápidamente dentro del pecho, haciéndole sentirse mareado. Tomo su vaso y de un trago apuro el contenido, sabiéndose necesitado del ardor que quemaba en esos momentos su garganta.

-Maximilien Richard Parkinson tiene diez años recién cumplidos. El año siguiente irá a Hogwarts, y esta seguro de que terminará en Slytherin. Se parece mucho a ella, pero es idéntico a su padre…-

-Quisiera verlo…-

-Oh… bueno… creo que puede hacerse… solamente voltea a tu izquierda y mira por la ventana…-

Volteo rápidamente hacia donde Theodore le indicaba, clavando la mirada en la pareja que caminaba agarrada de la mano, mientras la mujer abrazaba por los hombros a un pequeño chico de no más de diez años. Contuvo el aliento al observar que efectivamente, por sus ademanes era parecido a Pansy, altaneros y soberbios, pero la piel oscura ligeramente mas clara que la suya, los cabellos oscuros, y las facciones angulosas era idénticas a las suyas. Estuvo seguro de que sus ojos serían del mismo tono azulado que los suyos.

Maximilien sonrió hacia su madre, con una mirada de completa adoración, y cuando ella le sonrió de la misma manera, su corazón se rompió. Deseo estar junto a ellos en esa pequeña cajita de cristal donde solamente existían ellos dos… y Pucey. Max se había dejado llevar en hombros por el castaño, quien en esos momentos se inclinaba a besar a Pansy.

Sintió la sangre hervirle, mientras un nudo enorme se deslizaba hasta su garganta. Esa era su familia, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de gozarla. Pero acababa de tomar una decisión. Iba a pelear por ella, y aunque no pudiera tener a Pansy nuevamente, cosa que le destrozaba el corazón pues aún la amaba, no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su hijo.

Iba a luchar por él contra quien fuera.

Y que Merlín le ayudara…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero no haya quedado muy... no se... pero a mi no me gusto mucho... que piensan ustedes?<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Otro cap de esta historia... espero les guste... como siempre, las mujeres vamos a enderezar las cosas... _Hombres_...(roll eyes)

Besos a mis hermanas...

Disclaimer: Todo es de JK, solo es mia la historia... y los niños...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**LA SEÑORA ZABINI**

Lo primero que hizo después de tomar su decisión fue hablar con sus abogados, después de eso, trasladarse nuevamente a su apartamento le llevo un salto de aparición, pero al llegar a éste la voz de Elisabetta le hizo doler aún más la cabeza.

-¿Blaisie? ¿Eres tú?-

Blaise rodo los ojos con exasperación. "Quien más si no" pensó con fastidio. La mujer salió de la habitación contoneándose con sensualidad, mientras le sonreía afectadamente. Blaise supo el momento exacto en que comenzaría a quejarse del reciente abandono y suspiró, desconectando su mente, navegando hacia otras ideas que se le presentaban muchísimo más interesantes. Camino hacia su despacho con la bruja gesticulando y hablando sin parar a sus espaldas, deteniéndose junto a su escritorio mientras cogía un par de pergaminos y leía por encima su contenido.

-…por eso no me parece correcto y… ¿Me estas escuchando?-

Blaise bufo bajito, mientras dejaba los pergaminos frente a sí, clavando su mirada azulada en la bruja frente a sí. Se acaricio las sienes con suavidad, tratando de contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza, mientras acomodaba las ideas dentro de su mente. Por supuesto, si iba a recuperar a su hijo, y tal vez a Pansy en el camino, Elisabetta tenía que irse ya.

-Necesito que recojas tus cosas y que te vayas-

Bien, directo y al hueso, con ese tono _hijodeputa_ que ya conocía y un poquito de bordería extra. Casi sonrió al mirar la mueca de incrédula ira que pintaba el atractivo rostro moreno. Elisabetta era muy hermosa, pero nunca seria Pansy. El grito casi histérico de la bruja reverbero por el amplio recinto, mientras los insultos, cada uno más grueso que el anterior salían de esa boca de fresa que tantos momentos agradables le habían dado en el pasado. Volteo la vista a la ventana, oteando la claridad detrás de las cortinas, mientras Elisabetta continuaba despotricando en su contra. El sonido de la activación de la chimenea del salón le llego hasta donde estaba, dando gracias a Merlín por la distracción.

Pero cuando salió del despacho, cruzando hacia el salón, en cuanto puso un pie dentro del mismo el dolor de cabeza se acentuó convirtiéndose en una jaqueca casi insoportable. Porque ahí, a un par de zancadas, se alzaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Elanor Zabini lo miraba con fijeza, los ojos azules brillando con determinación, un grueso legajo encuadernado en piel oscura sobre su mano. Blaise suspiró, reconociendo su libro, El Libro, donde aparecía el nombre de cada uno de los Zabini que habían nacido desde que el apellido vio la luz en este mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elanor Zabini siempre había sido una mujer extremadamente hermosa y aun más decidida. Desde pequeña, Iridessa Mountpassean, su madre, le había dado la que sería la máxima en su vida: nunca, jamás, debía dejarse manejar por ningún hombre. Ella tenía que ser quien subyugara, y no al revés. Y así, durante su infancia y adolescencia, había sido educada por su madre misma, para conocer y aplicar a la perfección el arte de la manipulación masculina.

Elanor era una buena chica, a pesar de las enseñanzas poco ortodoxas de su madre, y la quería demasiado como para decirle que a veces la agobiaba hasta el cansancio. Comprendía que Iris, como ella le llamaba en privado, lo único que quería era que su única hija estuviera segura y a salvo. Elanor sabía que la actitud de su madre se debía a lo que había tenido que sufrir con su padre, Pascal, quien le había hecho padecer las de Caín con sus continuas infidelidades, golpizas y celos enfermizos. Al contrario de su comportamiento para con su madre, Pascal Mountpassean había sido un excelente padre, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de su hija, a quien amaba profundamente. Era solo con su esposa que el amable hombre se convertía en una fiera sedienta de sangre, pronto para los golpes y lento para las disculpas, las cuales siempre eran las mismas: el infinito amor que sentía hacia su madre le hacía perder la cabeza y veía enemigos por todos lados.

Elanor no recordaba mucho sobre su padre, solo momentos en los que el llegaba del trabajo, con un discreto pero hermoso ramo de rosas en una mano, y un libro o pinturas para colorear en la otra. Lo recordaba sentado a los pies de su cama, escuchando las divertidas historias que su madre le contaba antes de dormir. O los sábados por la noche, repatingados los tres en el sillón de la sala, escuchando las novelas fantásticas que se emitían por la vieja radio familiar.

Cuando Elanor cumplió once años, sus padres hicieron el sacrificio y la enviaron al Instituto Saúniere para Magos y Brujas, donde inmediatamente destaco en Transformaciones, Pociones y Encantamientos, aunque era un asco en DCAO y Aritmancia. Fue ahí donde conocería al que sería el padre de su único hijo y el único hombre al cual amaría durante toda su vida: Etienne Zabini.

Etienne era tres años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello rizado y tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, la piel tenía un delicioso y saludable color dorado, y sus ojos, que desde el primer momento la habían mirado como si fuera el tesoro más grande del universo, tenían un color azul oceánico tan rico y brillante, que las rodillas le temblaban cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre ella. Había caído irremediablemente enamorada del hombre, y había sabido desde el primer día que nunca amaría a otro hombre de la misma manera.

Se habían casado apenas ella había cumplido la edad requerida para ser considerada una adulta, y poco más de un año y medio después, el pequeño y hermoso fruto de su amor había llegado al mundo: el pequeño Blaise. Elanor y Etienne habían sido muy felices durante los próximos tres años, pero un día, un Auror había tocado a su puerta y le había dado la noticia más horrible y dolorosa que había recibido en su vida: su Etienne había muerto. Un mago le había asaltado a la salida del banco, pensando que llevaba una buena cantidad de galeones encima, pero Etienne solamente había ido a su bóveda a introducir algunos documentos, y había encontrado la muerte apenas había salido. Aunque encontraron al responsable y a su cómplice, el cual era uno de los pocos humanos que trabajaban en el banco, la vida no había vuelto a ser la misma para Eleanor. Su corazón había muerto junto con su amor.

El amor hacia su pequeño Blaise le había sostenido en pie durante algún tiempo, pero el vacio que había quedado dentro de su pecho se había hecho cada vez mayor, y había errado el camino pensando que podría llenarlo con un reemplazo para su esposo. Ninguno seria jamás como él. Nunca.

Los años habían ido pasando, y de la dulce muchacha enamorada que había sido no quedaba casi nada. En su interior, lo único intacto que había de aquella época, era el amor que aun le guardaba a su difunto esposo, y el inmenso amor que también sentía hacia su único y muy amado hijo, el único hombre que merecía su amor y respeto. Elanor había enterrado ya ocho maridos, ninguno más destacable que el otro, y ninguno ni remotamente parecido al primero. Cada uno de ellos había tenido alguna característica que los había hecho interesantes para ella, durante un mínimo de tiempo. Pero siempre llegaba el momento en que querían más de ella, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregarles, y se volvían un problema.

Había discutido con el marido número nueve cuando el brillo dorado que venía de la caja fuerte que tenia detrás del cuadro de Etienne le deslumbro totalmente. Camino con cautela hacia el cuadro, mirando con adoración la figura pintada sobre el mismo. Los ojos azules la miraban a su vez con adoración sonriéndole amorosamente. Deslizo el cuadro a un lado, moviendo la varita sobre el aparente muro detrás de él, retirándolo como un velo. Dentro de la cavidad, el grueso libro de tapas oscuras brillaban casi deslumbrándola. Cuanto tiempo habría estado así, no lo sabía, hacía mucho tiempo que no había puesto un pie en esa casa, más que nada por todos los recuerdos que le llegaban, además que no quería que ninguno de sus maridos contaminaran la vida que siempre había añorado y que sabia nunca podría volver a tener.

Tomo el libro entre sus manos, sintiendo la magia envolverle, escaneando y reconociendo la suya, el clic de la apertura del pequeño cerrojo abriéndose para permitir que el libro fuera abierto de par en par en una hoja en particular. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando miro hasta el final de la hoja, su corazón retumbando con fuerza dentro de su pecho, haciéndole sentirse como hace mucho no se sentía.

El libro familiar mostraba, debajo de su propio nombre y el de su Etienne, debajo del nombre de su amado hijo Blaise y la chica Parkinson, la línea dorada que indicaba el nombre de Maximilien Richard Parkinson.

El último Zabini.

Y ni siquiera estaba reconocido.

Se enfureció por primera vez con su hijo y sacudió la cabeza. Blaisie ya era todo un hombre, y desgraciadamente, era un hombre muy estúpido.

Clavo los ojos en los tiernos ojos azules de su amado Etienne, sonriéndole una disculpa.

-Lo siento amor, pero me equivoque un poco con Blaisie. Aunque te tengo una noticia, ya somos abuelos-

Etienne Zabini sonrió felizmente, los ojos azules brillando tanto o más que cuando estaba vivo, y Elanor Zabini sintió como su corazón volvía a llenarse de tanto amor, que comenzó a dolerle…

* * *

><p>Bueno, otro cap por aqui...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo por aqui... espero no se me hayan desesperado, no la he olvidado, promesita...

Besos a mis hermanas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo es de la señora Rowling... excepto la historia...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**VERDADES QUE DUELEN**

Pansy se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero mientras se untaba la poción humectante para hidratar su piel. Miraba casi sin ver el movimiento de sus manos, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había acontecido desde que había puesto un pie fuera de la cama. Sabia que ese dia no debía levantarse, pero hizo caso omiso a su presentimiento y lo había ignorado completamente, hasta que un par de horas después se había arrepentido totalmente.

Volver a ver a Blaise había sido un shock total para su sistema, el anhelo que había acometido a su cuerpo le había hecho casi lanzarse a sus brazos, ansiosa de sentirse nuevamente entre sus brazos, pero solamente su educación Slytherin la había detenido de hacerlo. Verlo nuevamente, observar las similitudes y diferencias que habían entre sus recuerdos y el real le habían afectado mas de lo que alguna vez había pensado.

Había creido que finalmente lo había superado, que el amor no correspondido que le había ahogado hasta casi matarla se había desvanecido con el tiempo. Pero fue solo verlo lo que la convencio de que no había disminuido ni un segundo la intensidad a pesar de los años. Lo sabia porque había sido verlo a diario durante esos diez años en el rostro de su hijo y nunca había sido capaz de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, anhelándolo con desesperación dia con dia.

Ni siquiera los besos y las caricias compartidas con Adrian le habían retirado del cuerpo el sabor y el tacto de Blaise. Había pensado que podría iniciar su vida nuevamente sin sentir nada por el mago de color, pero ahora, después de haberlo tenido tan cerca, sabia que nunca podría hacerlo. Suspiro, sintiendo su pecho extenderse dolorosamente. Que Blaise hubiera regresado no quería decir que lo hubiera hecho por ella. Seguramente ya sabia toda la verdad sobre Max, y ahora todas sus fuerzas se concentrarían en su hijo.

Además, aunque asi fuera, el tiempo y la distancia habían hecho un enorme bache entre ellos, y ya nada podría recuperarse. Se había comprometido con Adrian, le había dado su palabra, y aunque pareciera que ya no valia nada, para ella valia mas que su vida. La suerte estaba echada, la decisión tomada, ahora solamente quedaba seguir adelante.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, la imagen en miniatura de Blaise atravesó el dintel, moviéndose con el mismo andar elegante y despreocupado que había heredado de su padre. Los ojos aguamarina la observaron expectantes, dientes pálidos como corales mordisqueando el sonrosado labio inferior.

-Dispara Max-

Suspiro quedamente, sonriéndole de medio lado, las mejillas de claro color chocolate sonrojándose, los ojos brillando cegadores. El corazón le dio un vuelco al observar el increíble magnetismo que emanaba, sabedora de la devastación que dejaría a su paso en la aturdida y vulnerable población femenina desde ese momento en adelante.

Compadecio a las incautas que, como ella, habían caído en el encanto Zabini.

-Ese señor era Blaise Zabini-

-Si-

Maximilien suspiró, clavando sus ojos claros en los suyos.

-Entonces el es mi padre-

Pansy trago saliva, los pulmones llenándose de oxigeno. Camino hacia la cama, dejándose caer antes de que las rodillas terminaran de fallarle. Golpeo a su lado para indicar al pequeño mago que se sentase, luego, comenzó a hablar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Max siempre había sido un niño tranquilo. Nunca hacia berrinches, obedecia en todo a su madre, hacia sus deberes y siempre era educado y amable. Amaba con toda su alma a su madre, sentía un enorme cariño por su Padrino Theo, y a pesar de todo, siempre había sentido una enorme debilidad por su Tío Draco. Su vida era buena, era un excelente alumno, estaba rodeado de sus seres mas amados y tenia a su mejor amigo Theo siempre a su lado.

Si, su vida era buena.

Pero a Max siempre le había faltado algo.

Su padre.

Cuando era pequeño su madre le había contado una que otra cosa sobre él, incluso le dijo su nombre un día, Blaise Zabini. Pero cuando le había preguntado porque no estaba con ellos, había cambiado de tema y le había sonreído levemente, mientras lo entretenia con preguntas que finalmente hicieron que se olvidara del tema. Pero ese dia finalmente había llegado la oportunidad de hablar de el, y tenian que hacerlo, si o si.

Max se había armado de valor y le había hecho la gran pregunta.

Su madre se había quedado de piedra. No pudo dejar de notar como sus ojos se habían empañado, y aunque se había volteado para que no la viera, el había intuido que ella había secado discretamente las lagrimas que furtivamente se habían deslizado de sus ojos, aunque después le haya mostrado una sonrisa tranquila.

Su madre le había comenzado a hablar de como había conocido a su padre cuando eran pequeños, como éste le había defendido del difunto Tío Vincent, quien se la pasaba molestándola. Como las visitas entre ellos habían aumentado, siempre incluyendo a sus otros tios, y como ella había creido estar enamorada de su Tío Draco, con quien había tenido una relación pero finalmente no habían llegado a nada. Tiempo después se había encontrado enamorada de su padre, Blaise, y aunque trato de demostrarle de mil maneras el amor que le profesaba, siempre supo que el nunca le había creido, pues nunca le demostró lo contrario.

Le conto como la guerra estallo de un dia para otro, como habían tratado de escapar al extranjero tal cual lo habían planeado, pero solo algunos pocos, entre ellos su padre, lo habían logrado. Le conto de las miles de cartas que fueron enviadas, una tras otra devueltas sin abrir. Del tiempo en que todo lo que la sostuvo fue el amor que sentía hacia él, y la fortaleza y apoyo de sus tíos Theo y Draco, quienes casi dieron su vida por ambos.

Le conto de la alegría en medio del caos y el horror, cuando finalmente y tras interminables horas de parto, lo trajo al mundo. La felicidad absoluta, el amor que le lleno el cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, y la esperanza de que podría tener una nueva vida. Las sonrisas entre lágrimas que habían derramado los dos tontos que le habían ayudado para que el naciera sano y salvo.

Le conto de la búsqueda, de la esperanza que tenia de encontrar a su padre, de la desesperación por no poder salir a buscarlo, y finalmente, del dolor de saber que su padre tal vez la había olvidado.

No le hablo de las batallas que siguieron, donde había tenido que trabajar durísimo para sobrevivir, para darle una vida digna. Donde habían tenido que mal comer los tres para que a el nunca le faltara nada, de como habían luchado hasta que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación habían logrado levantar la cabeza y crear un imperio de la nada. No le hablo del desprecio de la gente, del odio, del rencor, de los insultos velados y los que no, de las muecas de asco y las miradas penetrantes, de escuchar a cada paso como preferirían verlos muertos, y como mas de una vez se habían salvado de ello. De las veces que lloro de noche, sintiéndose sola y perdida sin saber que hacer.

No le dijo nada de eso, pero el no lo necesitaba.

El tampoco le dijo a ella que lo había visto de primera mano a veces, otras escondido tras de la puerta, escuchando en silencio y mordiéndose los labios hasta casi sangrar de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía al ver a su madre siendo lastimada de esa manera. Jurándose una y otra vez que algún dia toda esa gente que le había hecho daño pagaría.

No le dijo que Adrian no le caia para nada, pero que hacia un esfuerzo enorme por llevarse bien con el hombre que la hacia reir de felicidad, que la trataba como una dama, con respeto y amabilidad, que le daba su lugar y la hacia respetar frente a cualquiera, y que dentro de poco menos de dos meses le daría su lugar como la dama que sociedad que siempre había sido.

Max le pregunto a su madre si sabia a qué había regresado el Señor Zabini, y cuando ella le respondio que era posible que quisiera conocerlo, Max, con toda la astucia e inteligencia que tenia por ser hijo de dos serpientes, pensó que Blaise Zabini tenia derecho a una oportunidad para explicarse.

Esperaba que tuviera una buena explicación y que fuera muy convincente, ya que en caso de que fuera imperdonable, el se encargaría de que el hombre que había dado parte de los genes para crearlo se fuera muy lejos y jamas volviera.

Ojalá no tuviera que hacer eso, porque si era asi, entonces tenia que ir trazando el plan B para despejarle el camino a su padre para que reconquistara a su madre y estuvieran los tres junto finalmente, o como a el le estaba gustando llamarlo: _Cómo-desaparecer-a-Pucey-sin-ser-descubierto-en-el-intento._

Le sonrio angelicalmente a su madre mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación rumbo a la propia, con su agil mente ya maquinando sus planes, mientras Pansy se limpiaba una lagrima discretamente y se estremecia entera, espantada por el semblante diabólicamente inocente de su hijo.

A saber que estaría tramando el angelito…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Poco hombre!-gritaba la mujer mientras sus maletas levitaban hacia la chimenea, depositándose dentro de esta.

-Si… ajá Elisabetta…-

-¡Tú! ¡Tú también, desvergonzada! ¡Asesina!-

Elanor Zabini sonrió maliciosamente mientras movia su varita, lanzándole un vicioso hechizo a la bruja que comenzó a vociferar aun mas alto por el dolor.

-¡Me las pagarás! ¡Ambos me las pagarán! ¡Maldito poco hombre! ¡Tantos años a tu lado y ni siquiera fuiste para hacerme un hijo!-

-Vamos Elisabetta… no es que no pueda hacerte un hijo, que puedo… es simplemente que… no eres lo suficientemente buena para ello…-sonrio sarcásticamente.

-¡Claro! Como no soy tu puta inglesa la que te parió a tu bastardito… ¡Ahhh!-

Elisabetta salio disparada hacia la chimenea, golpeándose contra la pared, mientras Elanor lanzaba un puñado de polvos flú y gritaba una dirección de dudosa reputación.

-¡Al Ennué!*-rio con satisfacción mientras la bruja desaparecia entre una nube verde, su cara asustada fue lo ultimo que se vio.

-¡Madre! ¿¡De donde conoces esos lugares!?-

-Vamos hijo, como si nunca hubiera tenido que ir a buscar a Henry alguna que otra vez…-

-¿Y ese fue tu marido numero…?-

-Siete. Henry fue el numero siete… pobre, murió ahogado en alcohol…-sonrio la bella mujer mientras caminaba hasta sentarse elegantemente en uno de los sillones tapizados finamente.

Blaise se estremecio por dentro pero no lo demostró. Simplemente nunca había querido saber y asi quería quedarse.

-¿Y ahora?-

-¿Ahora que?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer para recuperar a tu mujer y a tu hijo?-

Blaise la miro durante algunos segundos, pensando en lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer a pesar de todo.

-Lo que sea madre… lo que sea-

Elanor Zabini asintió conforme, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier contingencia. No en vano ella también le había mentido al Lord a la cara diciendo no saber nada cuando le pregunto donde estaba su querido hijo, después de que este se había fugado, poniéndose a salvo en el extranjero…

Esto… esto era pan comido.

* * *

><p>* El Ennué es un antro de mala muerte que se localiza en la Vía Roge (callejon Granuja), es el similar al Knocturn de Inglaterra.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno... vamos a ver que hace el pequeño Slytherin para reconciliar a sus papis...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
